


Scarves, Selfies (and Stifling Love)

by alainey, bekkomi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkomi/pseuds/bekkomi
Summary: “Your mom made these for us?” Jhin asks, eyes wide.“That’s what her letter says,” Zed replies, a light flush climbing up his face. He stares down into the package that had arrived at the University mailroom earlier that morning, stuffed full of various sweets, snacks, and - the highlight of it all: three incredibly fluffy Holiday-themed scarves.
Relationships: Khada Jhin & Shen & Zed, Khada Jhin/Shen/Zed
Kudos: 27





	Scarves, Selfies (and Stifling Love)

“Your mom made these for us?” Jhin asks, eyes wide.

“That’s what her letter says,” Zed replies, a light flush climbing up his face. He stares down into the package that had arrived at the University mailroom earlier that morning, stuffed full of various sweets, snacks, and - the highlight of it all: three incredibly fluffy Holiday-themed scarves.

Shen pulls a long red and white scarf out of the box - its striped pattern reminiscent of a candy cane - and fingers the material in his hands. There’s a small handwritten tag with his name on it paperclipped to the end, and he clips it off, flipping the tag over in his hands to reveal a “ _Happy Holidays!_ ” logo in bright red font upon the back.

“This was really sweet of her,” Shen says, and Jhin murmurs his agreement as he pulls his own scarf - red and green with soft white tassels - out of the box as well. “She really didn’t have to.”

“She _certainly_ didn’t,” Zed sighs, picking up his own scarf - which, to his mild amusement, is completely black and white, yet adorned with various cutely antlered deer. “She also could have waited until the holidays came _back_ around, as I’m not so sure how well these will work in _May_.”

Jhin snorts, before wrapping his scarf around his neck and grinning back at the two of them. Zed groans, and he knows what’s coming next before Jhin even speaks.

“I think they’re perfect,” Jhin states, as he pulls out his phone, “and I think your mother really ought to receive a thank you from all of us, don’t you?”

Shen grins as he slips his own scarf over his head, wrapping the red and white material atop his dark business casual. “I definitely agree she’s deserving of it – especially after all the work she put into making these over the past few months.”

“You two are the _worst_ ,” Zed hisses, and wraps the deer around his neck. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this in the middle of our campus _mailroom_.”

“We’re not making you do anything, darling,” Jhin laughs, before snapping a couple quick selfies of the three of them. Shen pulls his arms around them both, and Zed pushes his scarf further up his face, hoping it’ll hide the flush that he knows has extended well past his neck. His boyfriends’ love of his mom is almost as stifling as his mother’s love of _them_ , and - as sweet as it is - the fact that they’re still in the middle of campus is at the forefront of his mind; after all, he has a reputation to maintain (and that reputation does _not_ involve taking selfies in Holiday-themed scarves in front of the University mailroom - thank you very much).

Zed’s phone pings as Jhin sends one of the pictures to their group chat, and Zed pulls off his scarf as he opens the message. A soft, lovingly lit picture stares back at him, and Zed feels himself flushing further. It’s cute. Domestically so. And he’s reminded - once more - that he loves his boyfriends very much.

“Send it to her now,” Jhin insists, not removing his scarf whatsoever.

“And don’t forget to thank her for us,” Shen adds, not removing his scarf, either. “They really are a very sweet gift.”

Zed looks back down at his phone, finger brushing over the screen where his boyfriends laugh out at him - bright and happy and scarved.

“Alright,” he replies, a small smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. “I won’t forget.”

\- -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with [@bekkomi](https://twitter.com/bekkomi) with more of our silly college AU! This one is set well after these three got together (sometime during their second year of being roommates). This ship has been taking up so much of my headspace recently and I LOVE them. Big thanks to Bekko for working with me again; I'm so glad you love these boys as much as I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find Bekko's twitter post with the full image [here](https://twitter.com/bekkomi/status/1261683431731331072) and you can find me [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
